Divorce Genma? Never!
by Lexmarker
Summary: Ever wonder why Nodoka and Genma never got separated even after the whole curse fiasco? The answer might surprise you, no matter how obvious it seems. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2

Divorce Genma? Never!

Nabiki snickered as she quietly slid the window open. She always had this slight thrill when breaking and entering Ranma's room to take pictures. Plus, since Kuno once again went over the top, this was going to be a very profitable photo shoot.

Tiptoeing quietly in the darkened room, she slid next to the sleeping form next to Genma on the futon. 'One Ranma-chan photo special coming right up.' she mused in her thoughts, taking out her small water bottle. It really didn't take much for Ranma to transform, and she had to be extra careful not to wake the martial artist up.

Slowly pouring half the contents onto the smaller figure, Nabiki let out a breath of relief as she heard a definitely feminine sigh from the figure beneath her. She slowly brought down the comforter that covered the now female Ranma, and began to snap away with her night vision camera.

"This is too easy..." Nabiki thought, not even bothering to look at the pictures she had just taken, having already memorized the layout Kuno wanted. She was an expert, already a 7th degree black belt in paparazzi-fu.

"One roll should be enough." she thought, pocketing her camera. One thing bugged Nabiki though. Most of the time, the Saotome futons were spaced far apart in the guest room, their occupants notorious for flailing about in their sleep and inadvertently fitting each other. But tonight, the futons were side by side, making on larger bed, and Ranma and Genma were only sharing one comforter.

All in all, it was definitely strange. Nabiki just shrugged it off, though. It had been pretty cold the last few weeks, and it's not as if it was unheard of for Ranma and his father to sleep in the same bed. After all, they had shared the same tent for the past twelve years or so. Shrugging it off, Nabiki crept towards the window, slipped out, and gently eased the glass back to its frame.

Feeling good about this night's take, Nabiki decided to develop the negatives as soon as possible. After she re-entered her room, Nabiki made her way downstairs, passing the living room to her makeshift red room in the closet.

"Hey Nabiki." Ranma said as he passed Nabiki in the living room.

"Hey Ranma..." Nabiki replied, not looking up. 'Wait a second...Hey Ranma?' she inwardly thought. "R-Ranma?" she yelled, whipping her head back.

"Yeah, what Nabiki?" Ranma said, as he unrolled his sleeping bag on the living room floor.

"Wha-What are you doing here! Aren't you supposed to be sleeping in the guest room!" Nabiki stuttered exasperatedly.

"Wha? No, mom's sleeping there tonight. She always spends the weekends here with Pops." Ranma said idly, puffing out one of his pillows. Nabiki looked puzzled and let Ranma's statement sink in. "They do this... every weekend?" Nabiki said slowly. "You mean you didn't know they were in there, Nabiki? C'mon, they are married." Ranma said, standing up to face her.

Nabiki stared at Ranma, then to the roll of film in her hand, then back to the pig-tail haired boy. Ranma stared at what Nabiki held in her hand too, and somewhere in that martial-arts addled mind of his, something clicked. "Oh my god..." Ranma began "...you didn't."

"B-but I though it was you in the bed." Nabiki started to shout.

"How could you! Everybody knows they're here on the weekends. And you caught them on camera, eww"

"I didn't know they were that close!"

"They haven't seen each other in twelve years. I'd think you'd miss your spouse after a while!"

"Yeah, but-" Nabiki started to reply, but was cut off.

"Hey you two, quiet. Some people are trying to get some sleep!" Genma yelled at the two bickering teenagers. Nabiki and Ranma stared at the elder Saotome, clad in only his boxers, a robe and bunny slippers.

"Uh..." Nabiki and Ranma both started, struck speechless at the display in front of them.

"Genma-honey, come back to bed. It's cold in here without my panda-snookums to cuddle up to." Nodoka's voice drifted from the guest room.

"Coming, anata-dearest." Genma said quite jovially over his shoulder. He turned back with a serious look to the two in front of him. "Now as for you two, keep it down." Genma warned, waggling a finger at the two. Genma snorted and turned heel back towards the guest room.

"Oh, and boy, check the room tomorrow. There was a draft a while back and it looks like there's a little leak in there. Your mother and me might catch a cold." Genma said over his shoulder as an afterthought as he slammed the door.

Nabiki and Ranma stood like a pair of statues until they heard the door slam loudly. Both looked at each other, and then to the camera.

"You get the lighter fluid, I get the matches." Nabiki said.

"Sounds like a plan." Ranma nodded, and they both rushed off to find their respective items.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

THE END

Author's Notes:

Hahaha! Wasn't that funny. Now, go off and review!


End file.
